A Hades Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Jasmine: Hazel is feeling sad because she doesn't have anyone to spend christmas with, luckily brother Nico is there to save the day with some friends.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Jasmine  
 **Character:** Hazel Levesque  
 **Other Characters Used:** Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Percy Jackson, Piper Maclean, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas! Hope you like your one shot! :)

* * *

 **An Hades Christmas**

 _Hazel is feeling sad because she doesn't have anyone to spend_ christmas _with, luckily brother Nico is there to save the day with some friends._

* * *

Hazel sat in her cabin at Camp Halfblood alone on Christmas Eve, it seemed all her friends had plans already. Frank was prateor so he was at his own celebration in New Rome, Hazel didn't want to go because she thought most of her friends would be at Camp Halfblood. Percy and Annabeth were together at Percy's Mom's house hanging out with his Mom and little sister. She had no idea where Nico was, probably doing something for Hades.

Hazel sighed when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who it was since almost everyone was gone on this Christmas Eve. She opened the door to see her brother Nico in his usual dark attire with his boyfriend Will Solace who was as bright and sunny as usual.

"Hey Nico, hi Will." Hazel said with a smile, she was glad to see them. "What are you doing at Camp Halfblood on Christmas Eve?" She asked them.

She knew that her father would probably have something for Nico or at least do something for him since Nico has done so much for the lord of the underworld.

"Well," Will started out with his usual bright Apollo kid smile. "We are here for you. We were talking about it and we wanted to have our very own Christmas here at Camp Halfblood." He stated with a smile.

Hazel looked to her brother who had his arms crossed. "And you agreed to this?" Hazel asked her brother knowing he wasn't the type to get into something like the holiday spirit.

"I'm just along for the ride." Nico sighed, he ran a hand through his dark black hair as if to express his displeasure at the situation.

"Come on Nico! It will be fun." Will said nudging his boyfriend with a smile.

"I guess so..." Nico sighed before turning to his half sister. "Come on, we've got a lot to do."

Hazel sighed. "I guess so." She said throwing on her coat.

She stepped out of her cabin and the three of them walked in a triangle toward the center of camp where Jason was helping put up a big Christmas tree with Annabeth and Percy. Hazel grinned when she saw her friends. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked her friends happily.

Annabeth turned to her with a smile. "Well we didn't want you to spend Christmas alone so everyone came." She said with a smile.

Hazel turned to see Frank and the Romans, she waved to them with a big smile on her face. "Whose idea was this?" She asked looking all around.

Nico raised his hand with a smile. "Merry Christmas Hazel." He said with a smile.

"Hazel!" Piper called to her, she was carrying a box of decorations that the Aphrodite cabin made.

Hazel was smiling and laughing all of Christmas Eve into the next morning, she turned to all her friends with a happy smile. She couldn't believe they did all this for her. "Thank you, you guys are the best, Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
